Thomas
Thomas *'First appearance:' Swagger and Swerves *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, 'Arry and Bert, Spencer, Sailor John *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (season 1 only), ThomasWoodenRailway (Rosie only), Jlouvier (season 2 onwards) Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine that works on his Branch Line with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Bio Thomas was the station pilot at Vicarstown for eight years until he rescued James from a terrible accident. Since then, The Fat Controller has given him a branch line of his very own, where he now works happily with Toby, Percy, Daisy, Mavis, and occasionally Billy and Rosie. Thomas and Gordon formed an alliance after many years to put an end to Splatter 's behavior (a plan similar to one of Thomas' run-ins with Gordon!) Thomas befriended Paxton while Paxton and Norman were sent to help with the heavy work-load. Thomas rescued Daisy from a collapsing river bridge while Rosie looked on. Much later, when BoCo and Arthur were discussing the mysterious markings of The Man in the Hills, they came across Thomas, who identified the figure as a legend Sir Handel had informed them of during The Thin Controller's birthday party, much to the surprise of the former two. Persona *''Main Article: Everyone and Thomas'' Thomas is a cheeky little tank engine with a long tongue, but he has proven his worth on multiple occasions. He does his best to help others and takes it upon himself to mend any sort of predicament. He is held in high regard, and even has his own branch line. He has been known to serve as a representative for all the engines on the North Western Railway on many occasions. Despite his cheekiness, he is a friend to all, and he is always willing to help a friend in need. Appearances *'Season 1:' Swagger and Swerves, Splatter, Dodge, Redemption (cameo), Bulldozer (cameo), Improvisation (mentioned), Snow Blind (mentioned), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Serendipity (cameo), Rosie, Blunderbuss (cameo), Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler (flashback cameo) *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell (mentioned), Here, There, and Everywhere: A Thomas Tale *'Web Clips:' Red Knight - Meet the Characters! (cameo), The Fat Controller, the Stationmaster, and the Raiboat - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) Trivia *Thomas was guest-voiced by ThomasWoodenRailway in Rosie. Gallery Rosie and Thomas.jpg|Thomas and Rosie at the River Bridge. Thomas approaching Daisy on the collapsed bridge..jpg|Thomas rescues Daisy. Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie at Look-Out Point.jpg|Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie. Thomas passes a Tidmouth Railway Office.jpg|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas.png Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.33.07 PM.png|Rosie admiring Thomas.|link=Rosie The Wharf with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Thomas at The Wharf. EE93ThomasandGordon2.png|Thomas and Gordon from the TTTECommunity Remake. Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg|Thomas, Henry, Daisy and Connor.|link=Thomas Thomas, Annie, and Clarabelle.jpg Thomas and Annie.jpg Thomas.jpg Vstsrac.jpg ThomasAndGordon.jpg ThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg BranchLineBuddies.jpg MilkTanker.jpg Bulldozer12.jpeg Bulldozer13.jpeg File:PaxtonandNorman69.png|Thomas with his friends.|link=Thomas Thomas at the China Clay Works.jpg|Thomas at the China Clay Works. Thomas and Percy were roommates in college.jpg|Thomas and Percy. Red Knight and Thomas.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Arthur BoCo Thomas.jpg Sodor Airport Thomas Jeremy.jpg Thomas and Winston Oliver.jpg The Mallard, Gator, Stephen, Thomas.jpg CallingAllEnginesRemakeScene.png TheAdventureBegins.png BlueMountainMystery.png ThomasIntro.png ThomasTaleDinosaurPark.jpg SLOTLT1.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.png ThomasBertieRacing.png AThomasTalepromo.png Thomas at Elsbridge.jpg The gang together.jpg Hot pursuit .jpg Thomas looking good yo with an egg lamp.jpg Cruising.jpg Blm5kYXS.jpg Thomas and Skiff.jpg Yeah quest Skiff Thomas Percy.jpg Thomas and ryan snowplows.jpg The journey begins Thomas Ryan.jpg Ah yeah snow!.jpg My new ye favorite thomas and ryan.jpg Cover ryan thomas.jpg Thomas and Ryan.jpg OutsideKnapfordJunction.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Tank Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:North Western Railway